


Winter Snow

by DanishBoi03



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Because I can't write real peoples, But Brock is a Sweet good boi, Delirious is mentioned like, Evan deserves all the love, Evan has Self-Esteem Issues, God hes a good boy, He's a good boi, I love my boys, I love them all, I really dont know how to tag properly, I'm drowning in it, Im going down with my ships, It's Christmas Time in GTA, M/M, Multi, My life is collapsing around me as I write, Tyler is good too, because its me, but oh well, good boys, gta verse, once - Freeform, please help me, seriously, slight angst, that's all I ever post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishBoi03/pseuds/DanishBoi03
Summary: God was Evan lucky to have these two amazing people as his boyfriends.He didn’t deserve them, really.Or, five times Evan felt like he didn’t deserve them and their love, and the one time they prove him wrong.





	Winter Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing my Evan/Tyler, I wanted to write one with Brock. Brock is a great man, and he would fit amazingly with the two of them. I wrote this partially because of a friend’s request, and mostly to quench my thirst for this pairing. 
> 
> There’s not enough of them. 
> 
> This is in no way connected to my other story. 
> 
> Set in the GTA world.

Evan Fong was a very, very lucky man. 

He had to be, in order to have scored the two people he loved with all of his heart.

Cold hands cupped warmth. He was oh so lucky.

So why was he outside, opting to freeze instead of going inside their home?

Evan couldn’t feel his fingers, which were wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. Two more drinks cooled inside their foam cups beside him. Snow fell around his form, huddled outside the door to his apartment complex. His winter coat stuck out like a sore thumb in the white, black and red against snow. His hat was pulled down to cover his ears, thoughts tumbling around in his mind.

Why couldn’t he go in? Why did he prefer to sit out in the cold instead of go inside?

Music played in the apartment, muffled by the window and snow. 

He knew why. 

A snowflake landed on his nose. 

The Candian’s body shook with a harsh sneeze. 

The sound paused inside, and footsteps made their way towards the door. He panicked, grasping the two other cups as he stood up. The door opened, a blast of warm air hitting him in the face as his eyes adjusted to the sight of Tyler standing in the doorway. 

“Jesus christ Evan! How long have you been out here for? Get in here you idiot!” Tyler’s hands wrapped around his wrists, tugging him inside the warm room as Brock shut the door behind them. 

Brown eyes stared into his, anger reflecting in them. “What is wrong with you, you idiot? You could have just rang the doorbell! How long were you out there?!” Hands cupped his cheeks from behind, warming his face as warm hands extracted the cups from his grasp and started to massage his fingers. 

Evan laughed. “Only a minute or two! I just got back!” 

A lie. He’d been outside for the past half hour. 

But it was worth it to see the relief on Brock and Tyler’s faces as they ushered him towards the couch. It was worth it if they believed that he could feel his fingers as they cuddled on the couch, watching cheesy movies. 

He didn’t deserve the two of them. 

\----------------------------------------

The need for food was what woke him first. Then what really woke him up was the missing warmth of two bodies in the bed. Panic spread through his mind and tainted his body as he sat upright, staring at the clock. 

3:48 in the morning. 

Where could they be?

Groggily, he tumbled out of the bed, heart pounding as he made his way silently down the carpeted hallway to the kitchen. 

He stopped in the doorway. 

Tyler and Brock stood in the kitchen, attempting to make pancakes quietly. 

Their giggles were louder than the spatula hitting the pan. Tyler’s hand connected with Brock’s, and Evan felt a smile grow on his face. 

They were in their own happy world, making pancakes together at 4 in the morning, laughing quietly and moving together. They were perfect together.

Just the two of them in their perfect world. 

The smile dimmed. 

Just the two of them. There was no room for Evan in there. Not in that world. 

There was no room for him here. 

He spun back around and made his way back towards the bedroom, shutting the door and climbing into the cold bed. His body curled up in the center of it, blankets pulled up across his body in search of warmth. 

His heart ached as he fell asleep. No room for him here. 

He fell asleep and dreamt of exile.

“Evan!” Two pairs of hands shook him awake in the morning, along with the smell of pancakes and fruit. 

Two pairs of eyes stared down at him warmly as a plate was presented to him.

“We made you breakfast!” 

It was 4:28 in the morning, and his boyfriends sat on either side of the bed, presenting a plate of food to him. 

It was 4:28 in the morning when Evan smiled and whispered a thank you.

It was 4:28 in the morning as Evan ate breakfast in bed with is lovers, thinking that he didn’t deserve them.

He believed it. 

\----------------------------------------

Cold seeped through his veins, fingers numb once again as he cupped the snow in his hands. His back was pressed against a tree, face bared to the cold elements as he waited. 

A bird twittered to his right. 

Silence.

A crunch to his left. 

He spun around, arm moving as he heaved the ball of snow at the offender’s direction.

He was rewarded with a startled cry and a crunch of a body meeting snow. 

“ _Evan!_ Jesus christ you scared the _shit_ out of me!” Tyler’s voice rang out as Evan stepped out from behind the oak tree, a smile on his face. “Well, that was my plan after all!” He leaned down and offered a hand for the taller man, who took it gratefully. 

It was when they stood back up that they finally heard Brock’s voice. 

“ _TYLER DUCK!”_ A mischievous grin filled his boyfriends face before he dropped to the ground. 

Evan only had a moment to wonder what was going on when a snowball decked him in the eye. 

Pain exploded in his head. 

It went dark. 

“-van? _EVAN!_ ” A frantic voice shook him out of the black, and he slowly blinked open his left eye. His right one didn’t seem to want to open. 

Two hazy figures stood over hi- wait, since when was he on the ground?

Tyler crouched over him, a concerned look on his face as Brock stood to his other side, hands over his mouth. 

He looked so miserable that it hurt Evan. He reached upwards,, smiling at Brock. “What’s wrong baby?” Brock dropped next to the Canadian, hand caressing the side of his face. “I… I didn’t mean to hit you so hard…” Confusion filled his mind. What did he mean?

“He decked ya in the eye with a snowball, Evs.” Tyler supplied as he sat up. 

Oh.

Brock’s hands were warm against his face, and he glanced over to the other man. He looked so worried, so regretful. All Evan could think to do was cheer him up. 

“Don’t worry about it Brocky. The worst I’ll get is a black eye for a few days, right?” He smiled at him as they helped him up. Tyler huffed out a laugh as they all started walking back down the path towards their house. “Yeah, sure Evan.” 

As Tyler slung his arm over Evan’s shoulders and Brock held the black haired man’s hand, fussing over his forming black eye, all he could think was,

He didn’t deserve them.

\----------------------------------------

Evan’s hands found the doorknob, vision blocked by the massive amounts of grocery bags in his arms. The door swung open and he stumbled through, an exhausted smile on his face as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“Guys, I’m home! I brought back some food!” 

He waited for a response as he started to put away food. There was none. 

“Guys?” He called a bit louder, turning around in confusion.

Usually he was greeted by hugs and kisses, enthusiastic responses in the air. Now, there were none. Concern filled his body as he held a packet of strawberries in his hands, dusted by frost. 

His feet led him down the hallway, towards their room. As he got closer, he could hear creaking and cries. He froze in his tracks. Of course. They wanted some time to themselves, and he was gone. Perfect opportunity, right? He doesn’t blame them. He felt like he’d been intruding anyways. 

The packet of strawberries hit the floor, the sound lost within the racket inside the dimly lit bedroom.The same fate fell to the rushed footsteps that led out of the house. 

His hands shook as he started the car outside. 

He drove away.

When he came back hours later to dinner and two smiling lovers, his heart ached. 

A pack of strawberries lie in the trash, rotting away as he was embraced, questions flying in the air. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Oh, I forgot something at the store! Silly me! Turns out they didn’t have it in stock.” 

It was another lie. 

Oh well.

He didn’t deserve them fussing around him, sitting him down and feeding him. 

He didn’t.

\----------------------------------------

Golden brown eyes fluttered open, cheeks flushed and skin warm. 

Arms were wrapped around his body, faces pressed into his neck and hair. His own was shoved into a chest, arms encased by warm bodies and legs entangled with blankets and two more pairs of legs. 

He shifted so that he could see into the room. Brock was pressed into his neck, fitting against him, lips pressed against Evan’s neck. Tyler was against his back, chin resting on top of his head. 

Their hands were intertwined, resting on top of Evan’s hip. 

He felt his chest ache as he closed his eyes, trying to drown out his thoughts in bare skin and tempting sleep.

Still, the thought slipped through, that he doesn’t deserve them.

He didn’t.

_He knew that._

\----------------------------------------

Snow drifted down onto the sidewalk, kicked up by feet and wind. 

Hands clasped together as they walked down the boulevard. 

Christmas lights flickered on and off in a set pattern up and down the street, excited shouts and songs echoing down the streets.

Breath fogged up in the cold air as eyes sparkled in the light.

“I can’t wait to see the tree!” Evan whispered excitedly as he rubbed his hands together, black mittens keeping them warm. Brock chuckled beside him as Tyler hummed. “We come here every year Evan.” 

“So? They change it every year, and I heard this one’s supposed to be special!” Evan gushed, eyes sparkling as he dragged the two of them along towards the central park. “And besides, I really want to hear the band again! They had such good music last year!” 

Brock and Tyler exchanged warm smiles.

“Yeah, Evan. Let’s go.” 

The Canadian laughed as the two started to run, and before long they raced into the park, out of breath. Their hair was windswept, cheeks flushed from the cold air and their run. Their friends surrounded them on all sides, and Evan smiled as he quickly melted into conversation with Jonathan. 

Tyler grabbed Brock’s hand, and led him away, melting into the gathering crowd that grew the closer it got to midnight. Christmas day was almost here, and in front of everyone, a massive tree stood. 

Evan cheered as the lights were finally turned on, filling the surrounding area with blinding gold and pure white. 

On the makeshift stage in front of the oak tree, several people stood, and music filled the air. 

Evan looked around for his lovers, wanting to share their first official Cristmas together. The clock steadily ticked down closer to midnight as his search grew more and more desperate the longer he couldn’t find them. 

The doubts returned, taking over his body slowly, creeping in like shadows in a room now that his safety lamps were gone. 

He couldn't do this. He could feel the panic rising in his body, vision going black as his breathing grew shorter. All he could feel was overwhelming dread pouring over his body. It threatened to consume him whole, drown him in pity and fear. 

He was saved by the screech of a microphone being turned on. 

“This year, we have a very special announcement.” 

Brock’s voice cut through his thoughts, and evan tilted his head up from where it had found its way into his hands. On the stage stood the two most important people in the world to him. 

Tyler laced his hands with Brocks, and Evan felt his chest tighten again. Tyler held a microphone up to his face, both wearing soft smiles. 

“Now you see, for the past year, we have been seeing this very special person. A person that means the world to us.”

Brock grabbed the mic, a grin on his face as he spoke. “And we quickly became obsessed with seeing them smile.” 

Evan felt his heart drop. God, who could that be? He knew they weren’t invested in him, he knew i-

“So, when things started going wrong, we started to investigate.” 

“With the help of our friends over there,” Jonathan and the rest waved, “we found out the reason. Our precious baby has self-esteem issues.” Evan could feel himself collapsing. He should have known.

“So, tonight we seek to fix that problem.”

This was it. They were going to dump him on his ass like everyone did, they were going to-

Tyler and Brock hopped off the stage, and the crowd cleared a path directly towards Evan. 

He felt his hands start to shake as they steadily made their way towards him. Wide smiles on their faces. 

He couldn’t take this. 

“Evan-” Tyler started, stopping in front of him, Brock coming up beside him. 

Evan’s heart skipped a beat. He was going to collapse. This was it. The end.

His legs shook as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and waited for the devastating blow. 

“Our beloved Evan, baby-”

This was it. The final blow. 

“Will you make us the happiest men alive and marry us?”

Two voices broke into his thoughts in unison, two voices he loved oh so very much. 

Golden brown eyes fluttered open to the sight of snow covered trees, gold and white light, and a crowd of people that stared, watching and waiting anxiously. yes that opened to the sight of sparkling snowflakes drifting down and landing in soft hair that belonged to the two people that would do anything for him. The two people that loved him more than anyone else in the world. 

The two people that meant more to him then himself.

Golden brown eyes that stared out in shock as two pairs of arms encircled a shivering body in warmth. 

Golden brown eyes filled with tears as a choked cry came out of a tight throat. 

Golden brown eyes that shut as they convinced themselves that they _did_ deserve their love, wrapped in their embrace.

 

_”Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently in my world people in Los Santos gather in a Central Park like place to wait for Christmas day to exchange gifts? Because I'm unoriginal?
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Found it mediocre and okay-ish? Let me know with a comment below! All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts you’d like me to write, go ahead and tell me!


End file.
